


Toddler Troubles

by Mellowyellowdiamonds



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), olicity - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Oliver on daddy/daughter night out, but stuff goes wrong, my auspicious Lunar New Year story, of course stuff goes wrong, very happy and fluffy though, what can be more auspicious than an Olicitot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 05:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13697790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellowyellowdiamonds/pseuds/Mellowyellowdiamonds
Summary: Oliver takes his daughter to a toddler friendly function while Felicity is out of town only to find himself embroiled in adventures he did not foresee.





	Toddler Troubles

**Author's Note:**

> CHUC MUNG NAM MOI!!!!!!!
> 
> Happy Year of the Dog everyone!
> 
> Because I am crazy and a bit superstitious I had to actually go and write an auspicious Olicity story for the new year. The belief is that if we put these kinds of vibes out in the universe, they will come true during the year.
> 
> A special thank you to Hiveminder who wrote a plot outline for me and has generously let me use it. (I was whining about my writing woes and she stepped in to help)
> 
> Hope you enjoy this little story!

“Hey,” Oliver smiled as his wife’s face popped up onscreen. “You’re looking especially gorgeous.” Felicity was wearing what looked like a strappy minty green dress with a floaty skirt. It wasn’t a colour she wore often and Oliver found himself taking notice of the dress as soon as she appeared onscreen.

“Why thank you,” Felicity grinned and did a little twirl in front of the camera. She was clearly multitasking, fixing her hair at the same time as she chatted to him. “I miss you terribly so decided to represent you a bit, even if no one will actually catch this little detail.” 

“How are things going with Ray,” Oliver asked in a careful neutral tone. He wasn’t jealous of Ray per say, it was hard (not to mention irrational) to be jealous when you were married to someone who loved you unconditionally for years and raised children together but a part of him was curious as to how this business dinner with Ray was going. If Oliver were to be honest, it hit a nerve that was a teeny tiny bit close to home, reminding him of the business dinner Felicity had with Ray in 2015. Okay so maybe he was a little bit anxious. But certainly no more anxious than the time he thought Felicity might not show up for their wedding reception even though they were legally married already. Maybe he was a little high strung when it came to Felicity. But she was _Felicity_ for goodness sakes. Oliver gave a little resolute nod as if that in itself was a perfectly logical explanation.  

“Things are going extremely well,” Felicity replied enthusiastically. “I was worried about the lack of freedom taking on a business partner again after I ended my business partnership with Curtis all those years ago. And then there was the whole issue of how Ray was going to cope with real life, doing real business after being on a time ship for years but he’s back in the game and we’re schmoozing clients like he never left.” Felicity edged closer towards the screen and whispered as if she expected Palmer to be around listening in somehow. “Personally I think Zari has something to do with this. She really calms him down, you know. Tamps down the over-enthusiasm.”

At the mention of Zari, Oliver visibly relaxed. It did do wonders for his nerves to remember than Palmer was married, to a woman with a completely different temperament to Felicity. 

“You’re looking pretty dapper yourself Mr. Queen. Off to the fundraiser to build Star City a water playground for the children? I’m actually sad I’m missing out on this one. It will be nice to take Mia there during the summer heat wave.”

“Mia and I are just about to leave. Thought I’d check in with you so you know where we are. Last minute change of plans, Raisa has to go tend to a sick relative. She’s getting Mia ready for me and then she’s heading off so Mia’s going to be my little date tonight.” His eyes crinkled as he beamed at Felicity. “Mia is the only little lady who holds a candle to your stunning looks.”

“Can’t you leave her with John?” Felicity asked looking a tad dubious. “Wouldn’t this mess up her bedtime? And what are you going to do with a toddler at a function all night?” 

“She’ll be fine. John’s on a last minute mission for ARGUS as a favour to Lyla. I don’t want to leave her with their ARGUS nanny. Don’t worry Felicity. I got them to cater for her. She’ll love all the food and I’ve brought her pram and a few of her stuffed toys. I’ll pop her in the pram when she gets tired and she’ll go down like a dream.” He swelled with pride at this last sentence. Because despite saving the world numerous times, Oliver’s proudest achievement was the fact that he had trained his daughter to sleep at any place, anytime, through all types of noises.

“You do know the donors are going to be begging you to take their money if you show up looking like that while carrying our curly haired toddler?” Felicity chuckled.

“Love you,” Oliver smiled back at her. “I’ll call you later, tell you how we went.” Felicity responded with an “I love you” and blew him multiple kisses.

***

“Run out of childcare options tonight?” Quentin asked peering dubiously at Mia who was making light work of what appeared to be her fifth (and probably should be her last) shrimp with only two front teeth. 

“Hiiiii,” she waved cheerfully at Quentin before returning her focus on her shrimp, opting to stuff the entire remaining portion into her mouth to see if there was faster and more efficient way of getting all this food down.

“Something like that,” Oliver responded before adding a touch defensively, “Mia’s been as good as gold. Just enjoying the party and dinner.”

A series of shrieks broke out before Quentin could respond and Oliver turned to find people vanishing before his eyes. A hasty second look confirmed that the function guests had not vanished, but instead had one by one turned into plush toys. Plush toys littered the ballroom as each individual seemingly dropped to the ground for no reason, only to have a plush toy stand in his or her previous spot.

“Toys, Daddy toys,” Mia clapped in delight. “Boy make toys Daddy.” She pointed to another toddler, a little boy who looked only about a year or so older than her. The child was running around the room, playfully waving at guests causing what looked like a beam of light to shoot out of his hand, transforming them into plush toys right before his eyes. He giggled as each of his victims transformed, occasionally picking one up for a cuddle before throwing the toy down again. 

Oliver watched in horror as the boy turned and beamed cheerfully in Mia’s direction. Without wasting a second, Oliver scooped Mia up and bolted out of the room. The little boy missed them by a fraction of a second as a morose looking plush donkey now stood in poor Quentin’s place. 

***

“Toys! Mia want play with toys!” Mia declared defiantly as Oliver found an empty room and bolted them both in, barely taking a breath before he tried to call Felicity. There was obviously an upside and a downside to the rogue meta being a child, the upside being that there was no evil intent. On the downside they were dealing with a rogue two year old with super powers, which could prove to be more terrifying than the most nefarious of intentions.

“Want play with toys Daddy,” Mia insisted again, her voice rising as her little face began to scrunch up in a familiar look that warned of the beginnings of a tantrum.

“Mia, Daddy is going to call Mommy. You miss Mommy right? We’re going to talk to Mommy.”

“No thank you,” Mia insisted firmly. 

“Daddy needs to talk to Mommy and then Daddy is going to find you a toy okay Mia?” he coaxed gently, praying he didn’t need to resort to plan B. He hated plan B with a vengeance and between him and Felicity, Oliver didn’t want to be the one who had to resort to it first.

“No thank you,” Mia declared crossly, trying to hit the phone out of his hand.

“Naughty!” Oliver admonished his daughter who suddenly saw the humor in the situation; her face displaying an identical adorable sheepish look to the one Felicity often wore whenever she got caught feeding Mia something she knew he’d disapprove of.

“Not naughty,” Mia retorted looking much cheekier than Felicity. “Want toys.”

“Mia would you like this?” Oliver sighed as he pulled out a small bar of dark chocolate from his suit pocket. He had vowed never to resort to employing this tactic but had packed the bar of chocolate anyway, knowing that it was just him and Mia at the function tonight with no support. And if a rogue meta child wasn’t a crisis, well Oliver didn’t know what was.

“What that?” Mia asked, looking intrigued immediately, forgetting all about her intent to throw a tantrum just seconds earlier.

“It’s called CHOCOLATE. You can eat it. It’s yummy,” Oliver responded, wincing with each word as he handed the bar of chocolate over. Mia pounced on it and unwrapped it gleefully. Even at this age she knew the more pained Daddy looked when he handed her food, the sweeter the food was likely to be. 

With Mia occupied, Oliver wasted no time trying to track down Felicity.

***

“I was just about to try and contact you,” Felicity answered first ring. “William rang me. Apparently it was all over the news in Star City that there is some criminal activity going on at your fundraiser.”

“I’d hardly call it criminal activity. Although a two year old is running around turning people into toys so we can call this a crisis.”

Oliver found himself worrying about whether those people were going to turn back into humans. Securing the child was one thing but what were they going to do if that entire roomful of people, including Quentin stayed as stuffed toys for all of eternity. Somehow he had to believe that they could be turned back. It had seemed like such an innocuous transformation. 

“William left his party to drive over to where you are. I wanted him to stay home but I believe his words were _I may have accepted dad being Green Arrow but like hell my baby sister is going to be caught up in the middle of a mission_. He’s heading over to pick up Mia so you can deal with your other toddler problem. I told him to stop by the Bunker to pick up the emergency Metahuman power dampening gun. You brace yourself and just shoot the tot on the ankle. He won’t feel a thing at all I promise, he’ll just end up with an anklet around his ankle that will stop his powers.” 

Felicity rattled off her instructions to him at a million miles an hour. After so many years together one of the skills he had honed was keeping up with the speed of his wife’s brain. Right now he was extremely thankful that it ticked along at alarming speeds since she had basically solved all his problems for him. Truth be told he’d rather deal with Ra’s Al Ghul or Slade again than try to overpower a clueless but out of control two year old. 

“Whoa, why, how do we even have a Meta power dampening gun?” Oliver smiled to himself as he asked the question. They really rubbed off each other after so many years together. Felicity had taken to planning for the worse, just like him.

“Well after metas, aliens and Nazis I’m just about prepared for anything,” Felicity answered. “How’s Mia taking all this?”

“Well but not without certain sacrifices made,” Oliver answered tersely. 

Felicity let out a huff of laughter at this. She gathered he had had to resort to something he didn’t want to do. “William will be there soon. Meet him in the exit on the west side. Do you have your earpiece with you? I’ll connect again after you hand Mia off to Will.”

“You know I did bring it with me. Don’t know why I did it since I thought I was just going to a nice function with my baby girl as my date but I did bring it.” He really did seem to abide by the motto of hope for the best, expect the worst when it came to this city. 

*** 

“Hey what did say?” Mia asked, her brows furrowed as her chocolate covered face held the most solemn expression. Having devoured her chocolate she was now wondering what Daddy had been discussing so seriously with Mommy. “Hey what did say?” she repeated again.

“Daddy what were you talking to Mommy about?” Oliver automatically corrected her before responding.

“Mommy told Daddy, Will is going to pick you up. So let’s go and find your big brother Mia.” Mia nodded and beamed at him agreeably. 

Oliver looked around, he needed to find a safe way to secure Mia in case there was any more trouble and he had to move or act quickly. He noticed some thick lace curtains adorning the window. Yanking them down he fashioned a toddler carrier and had Mia securely attached to his back within a minute.

When Mia was born, Thea had gone on quite the devoted Auntie rampage. This involved buying every baby product on the market including an expensive baby carrier, equipped with features, which she and Felicity would not stop raving about. Oliver on principle had refused to use that carrier. He made all his own arrows and Felicity made most of his weapons. People like them should be able to make their own carriers out of anything available, not rely on some heavily marketed overpriced product. Satisfied with his handiwork Oliver set off to meet William, with Mia snuggling happily on his back. 

***

“Dad,” William’s voice called softly as Oliver approached him. “Why did you bring Mia with you? Could have told me Raisa had an emergency and I would have stayed home with her.”

“I thought she’d have a great time gumming shrimp and she did before all hell broke loose. How was I to know a two year old meta was also going to show up at the function?” Oliver defended his decision to bring his daughter. To say William was over protective of Mia was an understatement. William was utterly devoted to her and due to their very vast age differences often treated Mia like she was his own baby. He worshipped the ground his little sister toddled on. 

“Who dat voice?” Mia asked sweetly before poking her honey coloured, curly head out to peer at her big brother. A huge smile spread over her face. “Dat the voice of someone I loooove,” she cooed, bursting into a peal of joyful laughter. “Wiiiiiilllll.”

Oliver let out a chuckle as William swooned at Mia’s comment. His daughter had somehow managed to inherit Felicity’s natural lovable effusive manner and his pre island Ollie charm, a combination that proved to render most people dealing with her helpless.

“Mia, Will is going to take you home and put you to bed. You be good for him okay?” Without waiting for an answer Oliver unraveled his makeshift baby carrier and handed Mia to William who casually popped her into the commercial baby carrier he was wearing. Sensing Oliver’s look of judgment he shrugged before remarking a bit snidely, “I prefer to do things the easy way. And my carrier provides better back support.” 

“Nite Nite Mia, be good for your brother and I’ll see you tomorrow.” Oliver kissed the top of Mia’s curly head before taking the opportunity to plant one on William as well, the latter looking like he was going to grumble about it but changed his mind. 

“Bye Bye Daddy,” Mia yawned.

“Thanks Buddy,” Oliver patted his son on the shoulder as William turned to leave.

“I’m just glad to get our baby out of here. Good luck with the Meta toddler dad.” 

***

“The children have left the premises,” Oliver informed Felicity on the other end of the line. “Time to commence toddler hunting.”

“We’ve wrangled Mia, how hard can a two year old with powers be,” Felicity answered cheerfully, trying to reassure him. For some reason the prospect of stopping a toddler was a lot more daunting to him than fighting Slade. 

***

Oliver let out a weary sigh as he loosened his tie and leaned against the headboard of their bed. What a night it had been. Together he and Felicity had managed to track down two year old Patrick Allen. Oliver promptly dampened his powers and made an urgent call to Lyla for ARGUS’s assistance. Fortunately ARGUS were able to implant a minuscule chip on Patrick to remove his powers. Things also vastly improved as Patrick’s powers began to reverse and everyone who had been turned into a toy (including Patrick’s own parents) reverted back into their original form, feeling a little worse for wear and having no recollection of the night. The fundraiser was a bust, but on the whole Oliver acknowledged to himself, things could have gone a lot worse. 

“Rough night?” Felicity’s voice floated seemingly out of nowhere as she stood at their bedroom doorway before sashaying towards him.

“Hey,” Oliver murmured softly, arms outstretched for her. “You’re home. Didn’t think I’d see you until tomorrow.”

Felicity engulfed him in a soft warm hug, stroking his back comfortingly. “When I told Ray about your adventures tonight he was very sympathetic so he contacted the Waverider and the gang were free so they dropped me off.” 

“I am so glad you’re home,” Oliver practically purred as Felicity slid behind him and began to massage his back.

“I thought you could use a little help relaxing after the harrowing night you had,” Felicity whispered, kissing his neck slowly.

“How’d I end up with a wife like you?” Oliver groaned contently as Felicity ran her arms over his abs. No matter how long they were married for, Felicity never passed on an opportunity to feel up those abs.

“Saving the city every week will earn you some pretty good karma,” Felicity laughed before crawling on top of him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> SHAMELESS PLUG:
> 
> If you enjoyed this story do check out the latest chapter story that I've just finished. But read the warnings first before you read it!
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/12007473/chapters/27170631
> 
> Or for something more fluffy there is:
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/13617054


End file.
